


Midnight

by ivydoves



Series: The New Prophecy [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, crowfeather pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivydoves/pseuds/ivydoves
Summary: Darkness, water, air, and sky will come together, and the forest will be shaken to its roots.Join Crowpaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw on their quest to the sun-drown place, as they slowly realize nothing will ever be the same.
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Crowfeather & Feathertail & Squirrelflight & Stormfur & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Feathertail & Stormfur (Warriors), Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Series: The New Prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174223
Kudos: 3





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is heavily inspired by TenelleFlowers's "Rewriting the ___________" series so thanks to him! i hope you all enjoy!

The forest was dark. The stars of Silverpelt shone, their shine reflecting off of a pool that resided at the bottom of a rocky hollow, even with the absence of the moon. 

The wind blew gently, ruffling the leaves of the trees and sending ripples through the pool. The bracken at the top of the hollow parted, rustling gently as a blue-gray cat leaped gracefully down to the water’s edge.

She raised her head and looked around, and almost as if they were signaled, more cats appeared, padding into the hollow from every direction. They joined the cat by the pool, gazing down into it, with expressions varying from wonder to grimness.

The blue-gray cat, who had appeared before the others, spoke first. “A new prophecy has come. Everything foretold in the stars will change.”

Across the pool from her, a bracken-colored tabby bowed his head. “I also have seen this. There will be doubt- and a great challenge.”

“Darkness, water, air, and sky will come together, and the forest will be shaken to its roots,” the first cat continued. “Nothing will ever be the same.”

“A great storm is coming,” a voice mewed. The cats mumbled the word  _ storm  _ amongst themselves until it felt as if thunder was rumbling through them rather than words.

When the murmurs finally dissipated, a cat with a dark and glossy pelt spoke. “Nothing can change what will happen? Nothing? Not even the courage and spirit of our greatest warrior?”

“Nothing,” the blue-gray cat meowed. “But if the Clans meet it as they should, like warriors… they may survive what is coming.” She raised her head to gaze at the other cats. “You all have seen what must happen. You all know what must be done. We must choose four cats to hold the fate of their Clans- all the Clans- in their paws. Are you ready to make your choices?” Her blue gaze traveled over their audience. “Before all of StarClan?”

Once she had finished speaking, the surface of the starlight-flecked pool trembled, although there was no breeze in the air, until it stilled once again.

The bracken-colored cat rose. He mewed “I shall start.” Then, he glanced to meet the eyes of a light-colored tabby, whose twisted jaw was the most jarring part of his appearance. “Crookedstar, may I speak for RiverClan?” The tabby nodded in agreement, so the cat went on. “Then I shall show you my choice, hoping you will approve.”

As he peered down at the water, it slowly changed, the image of a silver tabby she-cat appeared. All the cats attempted to see the image more clearly.

“Are you sure, Oakheart?” the blue-gray she-cat asked, her eyes only leaving the image to glance at him.

Oakheart’s tail flicked. “I thought you would approve, Bluestar,” he purred, his tone teasing. “Do you think that perhaps she wasn’t well mentored?”

Bluestar seemed to tense a bit, then relaxed. “Her mentor was excellent.” She glanced around the watching cats. “Does the rest of StarClan agree with his choice?”

Sounds of agreement came from the crowd of cats, and almost on cue, the image of the silver cat disappeared, leaving the water empty again.

The black cat now came up next to Oakheart. “This is my choice. See her and approve.” the cat announced, glancing around.

“Are you sure, Nightstar?” asked a cat from the audience. “Are you sure she is loyal enough for-“

“Are you calling her disloyal?” asked Nightstar angrily, turning to face the cats of StarClan.

“There is a reason for it, is there not? She was not born in ShadowClan, and bears none of their blood.” the cat replied coolly.

“That just makes her as a choice even better,” Bluestar mewed. “The Clans must work together now. If they can’t, they certainly will be destroyed. Maybe cats with a paw in two clans will do the trick.” Then, meeting the eyes of the others around her, she asked “Does StarClan agree?”

It was silent for a moment, then mews of agreement filled the cavern. The tawny shape dissolved into the water.

Another black cat stepped forward, this time limping, as one paw was twisted and stubby. “My turn,” he rasped out. “See and approve my choice!”

Against the night sky, it was difficult to see the shape of the dark gray shape that formed in the pool. The cats peered into the pool, and a few gasps of surprise was heard amongst the watching cats.

The bracken tom spoke first. “ _ What _ ?” he exclaimed. “But that’s an apprentice!”

“Thank you, Oakheart. I hadn’t noticed.” the black cat meowed dryly, sarcasm edging his voice.

“Deadfoot, you can’t send in an apprentice! It’s too dangerous!” a cat cried.

“He may be an apprentice, but his courage and skill match the abilities of many warriors. He would make a fine leader of WindClan one day.”

“One day. Not now,” pointed out Bluestar. “The qualities of a leader aren’t necessarily what we need. Would you like to make another choice?”

Deadfoot bristled, his tail lashing back and forth with fury, glaring at Bluestar. “ _ He _ is my choice. Do you dare to say he is not worthy?” he insisted, his gaze traveling the crowd as if daring them to contradict him.

“All right. What do you say?” she mewed, looking around at the circle of cats. “Does StarClan approve?”

Rather than the murmurs of approval, the cats whispered amongst themselves, uneasily glancing at the gray shape and Deadfoot beside it. Deadfoot glared back with fierceness in his eyes. He looked as if he was ready to take on any cat who dared to oppose him. 

Bluestar asked again, “Does StarClan agree?” This time, the assent came, although it was reluctant. Many cats didn’t speak at all. Deadfoot let out an angry growl and then turned, limping back to his place.

Oakheart turned to Bluestar. “You have not yet made your choice for ThunderClan.”

“No, but I will now,” she meowed in response. “See and approve my choice.” She proudly gazed at the dark tabby shape that appeared in the pool.

Oakheart stared for a moment and then purred with amusement. “Really? Bluestar, you never cease to surprise me.”

“Why?” Bluestar asked, her tone edged with annoyance. “He is a noble cat, and well fit for the challenges this prophecy undoubtedly will bring.”

Oakheart’s whiskers twitched a bit. “Did I ever say he was not?”

Bluestar held his gaze, “Does the Clan approve?” she called out, not taking her eyes off of Oakheart. The agreements came, strong and certain, and Bluestar finally turned away from Oakheart.

“Cats of StarClan,” she meowed. “The choices have been made. These are the cats who will meet the terrible storm to be released on the forest. Go to your Clans, and make sure they are ready.”

She paused, and then mewed “We can choose a warrior, but we are unable to help them with their quest. May the spirits of our warrior ancestors go with these cats, wherever the stars may lead them.

  
  



End file.
